


Benefits

by BAMFWizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAMFWizard/pseuds/BAMFWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Dean and Cas are love sturck horny teens. Castiel isn't ready for Dean to leave on his 5 day vacation before Christmas, he wants to go with him but he knows Dean father wouldn't allow it. They decide to spend the day, before Dean leaves, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning Rush

Dean woke up in his bed, his legs entangled through all his blankets. He sighed, today was the day before his dreaded vacation and the awful 14 hour drive to heaven knows where his dad was taking them this time. He rolled over lazily and grabbed his phone, flipped it open. 0 unread texts, 0 missed phone calls, and the time read 9:34. He sighed again, this time deeper, he was running behind schedule. He closed his eyes and took another deep sigh. "Here we go." he thought, mentally preparing himself. "I...am so....behind." 

He kicked his feet out of his blankets and jumped out of bed. Skipped to his dresser, pulled out tight black spandex boxer briefs, a red flannel button up, and the last pair of sweatpants he had. He walked out of his tiny room and grabbed a towel from the laundry room and bolted it up stairs. He slid around the corner, already undressing, grabbed the door handle and twisted. It was locked. "Dammit Sam what are you doing?" He yelled through the door to his younger brother. He heard the drawer fly open then his brothers response: "Nothing! Just business...as usual." Items were dropped into the drawer which was then slammed shut. "I'm done anyways." Sam continued as the toilet flushed and the door unlocked and Sam walked out, his shirt tucked into the front of his pants. 

Dean slid past him and closed the door and locked it, he laid his towel and clothes on the counter. He started the shower and finished undressing. He opened the drawer Sam had previously slammed shut and pulled out the shampoo. Underneath was a opened lotion bottle and a towel. The towel was meant to keep the bottom of the drawer protected from getting any shampoo or body wash from ruining it, but in Sams rush to exit the bathroom he didn't place it back neatly. Underneath the towel was the cover of a porn magazine. "Good hell Sammy, don't hide your straight porn in public places." Dean mumbled and hid the magazine properly. He slid off his socks and climbed into the shower.

The hot water poured down Deans body and turned his skin red. He grabbed the shampoo and dumped some into his hand, rubbed it through his scalp and then relaxed and closed his eyes and let the water to continue pouring down his chest and stomach. "Well," he said out loud quietly. "Here is the real question. To jerk or not to jerk?" His right hand began toying with his cock. "I think..." he relaxed his hand again, his cock hardening slightly, "...not to jerk. Better save it for later." He rinsed his hair and turned off the shower. Climbed out and dried himself, the bathroom fan was on and quite loud. Dean reached for the 'Porn Drawer' slowly and quietly opened it. He moved the lotion out of the way and the towel and pulled the magazine from the bottom. It was an old version, a couple months old. The cover was a bunch of women on the beach in tiny bikini's. Dean flipped to one of the pages Sam had folded the corner down on. "Wow Sammy." The picture was of two girls fully nude bent over a single chair with casual smiles on their faces. "Sammy. This is awful." Dean put the magazine and everything else back the way he found it and closed the drawer.


	2. Cas' Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so fluffly for a fanfic that about to get sexual.

10:04 and Dean was scarfing down toast and a glass of milk and grabbing the keys to his car. He swung the front door opened and yelled: "I'll be back tonight Sam! Tell Dad!" without waiting for a response he swung the door shut behind him and half jogged to his car. He climbed into the drivers side and started the engine. As he backed out of the driveway he flipped open his phone and sent out a text to Castiel "Running a little late. On my way right now." He stepped on the gas and quite violently swung out of the driveway and then sped off in Castiels direction.

Dean parked his car in Castiels driveway. He climbed out and walked around to the back of the house. Castiels parents were always working and while at work they requested the front door to always be locked. However, Castiel always left the back door unlocked for the nights where they would sneak out and watch the stars together, or Dean would sneak in and sleep with Castiel. Dean walked through the back door into Castiel's kitchen and took off his shoes. He could hear Castiels record player playing in the basement in his room, Bohemian Rhapsody. Dean quietly closed the back door and snuck around to the staircase and slowly walked downstairs.  
Around the corner was Castiels bedroom. The door was closed, Dean thought his attempt at sneaking up on Cas was ruined. Then he heard the bathroom toilet flush down the hallway, and since Castiel was the only child who lived at home there was no doubt it was him. Dean quickly opened Castiels bedroom door, flew inside, and closed it behind him.

Then he waited, he heard the faint noise of Cas' footsteps down the hallway. Dean climbed underneath Cas' queen sized bed. ALmost as soon as he pulled his feet underneath Castiel walked into his room and jumped on the bed. He turned down the record player and unlocked his iPhone. ""Running late" ugh Dean is never on time..."I'm here." Buddy if you were here I would be kissing your stupid face. Why can't he just be on time, he's late to everything. I'm sure he's not to far aw-" Dean then cut off Castiels thinking out loud by jumping on the bed next to him, grabbing his soft face and smashing his lips with Cas'. Castiel chuckled, "Dean you idiot. You're not as quiet as you think." Dean relaxed and laid down on the bed next to Cas. "What do you mean, I'm the sneakiest bastard you know." Dean joked.  
"Right Right, the sneakiest bastard who can't even sneak through a kitchen without making loud enough footsteps for the whole world to hear."  
"You are so dramatic Cas. This is a new record for me, I was only about 25 minutes late. Write this down in your book of records."  
"Well seeing as this is the first record you've ever made I will actually have to start a book of records." Castiel winked at Dean and layed down next to him.   
Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and closed his eyes. "So. Did I disrupt your shower?" Dean asked as he realized Cas was wearing a t-shirt and a towel. "Of course not, actually I just finished when you walked into the house." Dean opened his eyes and checked out Cas rather large bulge through his tight towel. "Do you mean finished showering or jacking off?" Dean asked, more serious than joking. "Ew Dean, why would I jack off when I can make you do all the work for me? You know how lazy I am." Castiel said and then jumped up off of the bed and walked to his dresser.   
"Did you have any plans of doing anything today?" Cas asked Dean as he watched him drop his towel. "Mmm" Dean moaned slightly as Cas bent down and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser. "Jesus Cas. Don't torture me, the only thing I had planned on doing was you." Cas slipped on some tight black spandex underwear matching Deans exactly. He turned around. "You're kidding right? You're going on a who-knows-how-long vacation and you didn't plan a date with me before you leave? You horny ass." Castiel said, quite disgruntled. "Of course I had a date planned. I made reservations to that chinese place on Main Street everyone seems to love Also are those mine?" 

Cas shoulders relaxed a little. "Sorry Dean, I didn't mean to get all upset. I just wanted to do something with you instead of fuck you and send you on your way. And yes, these are yours." Dean smiled at cas as he pulled on some tan joggers and tied them around his waist. "Both of those ideas are great to me, I just decided 'Maybe this time, I won't just let Castiel fuck me and then leave like all the many thousands upon thousands of other times I do.'" Cas rolled his eyes and jumped on the bed. "What time are we going then?" Cas asked and clicked on his phone and started tapping away. "Does a 3:30 lunch sound good and then left overs for dinner?" Cas smiled. "Anything with you sounds good."


	3. Chinese Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy and adorable date at the Chinese restaurant.

"Good hell Cas. Its just hair! You look fine!" Dean reassured Cas for the tenth time. "No! This is a date and I want to look good!" Dean groaned loudly through the bathroom door. "I'll be waiting in your room then!" Dean turned and walked down the hallway, back to Cas' room. The bathroom door opened behind him. "No need. I'm ready. What time is it?" Cas asked and hurried to catch up to Dean. "3:15" Dean replied checking his phone. "Alright well hurry up then!" Cas said and quickly walked in front of Dean and started up the stairs. "What were you doing in there?" Dean asked and let out a laugh. "My hair! I told you that!" Cas replied, halting his ascension of the staircase. "Why is your shirt tucked into the back of your pants then?" Cas' face tuned slightly red and he untucked his shirt from his pants. "Because I went pee in there as well." He stuttered out. "You forgot to flush then, I didn't hear it." Dean replied, now filled with suspicion. "Did you jack off?!" Dean accused. "No! I told you I haven't today at all!"

"Alright. I believe you." Dean said and they both raced up the stairs. Dean slipped on his shoes and followed Cas to the driveway. Castiel stopped in front of Dean and turned around. "What?" Dean asked, looking into Castiel's eyes. Castiel wrapped his hands around Deans waist and neck and pulled himself up to kiss him. "Just that." Cas smiled and turned back around. "Just get in the car." Dean smiled back and climbed into the car himself. 

After the short drive to the restaurant Dean and Castiel climbed out of the car and headed inside. The restaurant was filled with and decorated with Chinese and some Japanese decor. All the tables were in booths, which were all empty. "Uh well I guess there was no need for that reservation.." Dean mumbled slightly as Cas trailed behind him. "Hi."  
"Dean Weechester? Reservation for two?" a waiter at the front desk asked. "Yeah that's us." She grabbed two menus and led them to their table. "Here you are. Do you know what you would like to drink?" She asked as Dean and Cas sat down. "Uh Pink Lemonade for him and a Coke for me." Dean replied. Cas smiled at Dean. "Alright I will be right back!"   
"How did you know I wanted Pink Lemonade?" Cas asked. "Cause I know you did. Cause I love you." Dean replied, a little quieter than his normal voice. Castiel knew Dean didn't like showing any public displays of affection. He has a fear that one of his neighbors would see him and report to his father. Deans dad was strong and masculine and a working man, all about being manly by growing facial hair, playing sports, watching porn, and god knows what else. Dean actually didn't like any of that. He did enjoy football on the occasion but that was back in school. "Dean." Cas said snapping Dean out of his deep thought. "What sorry I was- "What would you like to order?" Dean hadn't even read the menu, he hadn't even noticed the waiter waiting on him to answer. "Sorry....uhh Sesame Chicken with fried rice. and get me a case of your Won Tons their delicious." The waiter scribbled down some notes and left.

"Are you alright?" Cas asked as Dean started falling back into thought. "Yeah sorry I was just thinking." Dean said. "About what?" Cas leaned across the table slightly, staring at Deans' eyes. "My dad and Sammy and this vacation he's planned." Dean replied and took a sip of his drink. "Yeah about that...where are you going? And how long?" Cas asked. "I don't know it, my dad just said to pack enough for 7 or 8 days." Cas slumped down in his chair. "Really?" He asked, with a sad and worried tone. "Yeah...its probably a camping trip so we can learn how to become men in the wild." Dean sarcastically replied. "I am going to miss you Dean." Castiel said back. Dean saw Castiels happiness drop from his eyes. He got up and walked around the and sat next to Cas on the bench.  
"I don't think you know how much I am going to miss you though." And in this moment Dean realized he didn't care who saw them in this nearly empty restaurant or who got offended. "Cas-I..." Cas turned his face. "We are being so dramatic right now. It's only a week." Cas said, still with a sad face. "We really are." Dean replied. "What were you going to say?" Cas asked Dean. His face lighting up a little more. "Awh fuck it. I love you." Cas started to smile and Dean slid his hand behind Cas' upper back and pulled him in for a kiss.   
"Here is you uh..." Dean pulled away from Cas and turned around. Their waiter had returned with two plates of food and had been standing there for who knows how long. "Sesame Chicken, and your sweet and sour." The waiter left the plates on the table, dropped some silver ware and chopsticks and turned and left quickly into the back kitchen. Both boys were bright red. "Oops." Cas said. Dean returned to his side of the table.

After finishing lunch, rather quickly, Dean waited for the waiter to bring him their check. "Maybe you embarrassed her a lot by kissing me." Cas joked. Dean grunted in reply, "I feel kinda bad Cas." He said after a little silence. "Don't, I mean we would have kissed in public soon enough wouldn't we have?" Cas was hurt that Dean was so embarrassed. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't care who sees. I mean..." Dean stuttered for a second "I...love you and that's all that should matter to them right?" Castiel started to feel more reassured. "Right. Exactly." The waiter returned with the check. "Uh which one of you is taking this?" Dean raised his hand slightly. "Me." She laid the checkbook down and turned to leave but stopped. She turned back around, "I think you guys are a lovely young couple." and with that she turned and left. Cas smiled at her and Dean blushed. He placed some cash inside the leather envelope and stood up. Castiel followed suit and they both walked out to the car.

"Your place right Cas?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and said, "Of course, you're present is there." With a wink he climbed into the passenger seat. "Present?" Dean mumbled to himself. Dean climbed in and started the car. "What present?" He asked Cas. "You'll see." Cas smirked back.


End file.
